real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Assassination of John F. Kennedy
Frame 313 of the Zapruder film(graphic content) John F. Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States, was assassinated at 12:30 p.m. Central Standard Time (18:30 UTC) on Friday, November 22nd, 1963, in Dealey Plaza, Dallas, Texas. Kennedy was fatally shot while travelling with his wife Jackie, in a Presidential limousine (Texas Governor John Connolly was wounded in the assassination). An official investigation, that became known as the Warren Commission named after Chief Justice Earl Warren, investigated the assassination eventually coming to the conclusion that Lee Harvey Oswald acted alone in killing the President and Police Officer J.D. Tippit. They also concluded that Jack Ruby, a Dallas nightclub owner with mafia ties, acted alone in killing Oswald two days after the assassination. However many people believe that Kennedy's assassiantion was the result of a conspiracy (Jack Ruby himself claimed the assassination was a conspiracy!) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9zd4r4O0o_Y). Some insist that there were one or two more shooters in Dealey Plaza (like the Grassy knoll shooter), some believe that Oswald was framed by the US Government because of his ties to communism, others say that the KGB (Soviet Union Secret Service) or pro-Castro supporters carried out the assassination, while many blame the mafia, Texas oil barons (like the Hunt Brothers) or the Ku Klux Klan for the assassination, and others concluded that the US government (the FBI, CIA, and even Vice-President Lyndon B. Johnson) ordered the assassination because of his lack of interest in fighting an all out war in Vietnam. There is evidence of a shooter located behind the picket fence; at least 57 witnesses recalled hearing a shot from that direction. When witness Sam Holland (viewing the motorcade from on top of the railroad bridge) went behind the picket fence with several of the railroad workers he supervises following the assassination, they discovered fresh footprints in the mud behind the fence. Holland demonstrated where the prints were discovered during the filming of Mark Lane’s documentary, Rush to Judgement. Holland and several of his workers, such as Thomas Murphy, Richard Dodd, Austin Miller, Walter Winborn, and James Simmons, reported seeing a puff of smoke from the grassy knoll area. Other witnesses such as journalism student Cheryl McKinnon, reporter Ed Johnson, Policeman Earle V. Browne, and Dallas deputy Sheriff W.W Mabra, also observed a puff of smoke from the Grassy knoll area. Both the Zapruder film and the Wiegman film, also show what appears to be smoke from the Grassy knoll area. Furthermore, the Nix film (filmed by Orville Nix), shows what appears to be a man with dark hair peak his head over the picket fence immediately following the head shot - just as the President’s limousine begins to speed away from Dealey Plaza. You can see in the above frame of the Nix film which shows the “man’s” head and hair inside the red circle. Also, two days before the assassination, two police officers observed men with rifles, taking aim over the picket fence. See also *Carlos Marcello *Grassy knoll shooter *Jack Ruby *Lee Harvey Oswald *Joseph Adams Milteer *J. Edgar Hoover Trivia *After Sirhan B. Sirhan's assassination of Robert F. Kennedy, JFK's brother, in 1968, a common motto of the police was "Not Another Dallas" *The assassination occurred on the same day as the death of Robert Stroud. Category:List Category:Villainous Event Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cold war villains